Andai Ia Tahu
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: Hanya satu yang aku inginkan, ada bayanganku dimatanya.. tidak menjadi kekasihnya pun tak apa.. Sasuke x Naruto fic.. Mind to read and review?


Hanya satu yang aku inginkan...

Terlukis bayanganku dimatanya, hanya itu saja..

Tidak menjadi kekasihnyapun tak apa..

**Yoshizawa Sayuri's present**

**Naruto POV**

**Andai Ia Tahu**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Andai Ia Tahu fic **** Yoshizawa Sayuri**

**Happy Reading.. ^^**

Tak terasa 2 tahun sudah aku hanya hidup dengan bayang-bayangnya. Bayang-bayang seorang pemuda yang aku temui dua tahun yang lalu di sebuah acara pesta ulang tahun sahabat lama. Jujur aku galau, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan benar-benar mencintainya, aku tidak tahu, apakah memang pantas perasaan anehku padanya ini di sebut dengan cinta? Bukankah kami sesama lelaki. Aku takut, aku tidak berani mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, karena mereka pasti akan menganggapku menjijikan. Sebal sekali rasanya di anggap seperti itu oleh orang lain, coba saja jika mereka yang merasakannya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Sesekali aku ingin menantang orang-orang sok suci seperti mereka. Huft!

**Flash Back**

"Naruto, kau tidak sibuk kan? Datang ya, jangan lupa lho.." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu yang digerai, dia memiliki warna mata emerald yang lumayan indah untuk seorang wanita menurutku.

"Hn, memangnya kau akan mengadakan apa Sakura-chan?" aku berkata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku Naruto-kun, aku ingin kau sebagai sahabat lamaku datang. Kalau kau tidak sibuk sih. Hehehehe..." dia tertawa renyah. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan celotehnya.

"Lalu memangnya siapa saja yang kau undang, Sakura-chan?" aku melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, hanya basa-basi saja.

"Hmm, kurasa aku mengundang semua sahabat lamaku, lalu teman-teman kerjaku dan lalu lalu banyaklah. Capek kalau aku mendeskripsikannya satu persatu." dia berkata kemudian mengembungkan kedua pipinya, lucu.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang Sakura-chan, siapa tahu saja ini bisa menjadi ajang mencari rekan bisnis atau hanya sekedar bernostalgia dengan teman lama." aku berkata kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Atau mencari pasangan hidup, kau masih single kan Naruto-kun? Hahahaha..." dia tertawa lepas, mengejekku sebenarnya, namun aku hanya menanggapinya dengan ikut tertawa ringan.

Hari ini Oct, 11th 2009. Aku berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar di dalam kamarku. Seorang pria tetap membutuhkan cermin besar di kamarnya kan? Tentu saja. Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari di mana Sakura-chan mengundangku ke pestanya. Aku memutuskan memakai stelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di bagian dalamnya serta sebuah dasi berwarna senada dengan jas dan celanaku. Okey, aku sudah siap sekarang. Meskipun, yah, sedikit terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menghadiri pemakaman. Tapi, tak apalah.

Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan dengan segera aku memasuki limousinku yang bertengger manis di depan pintu rumahku, siap membawaku ke tempat Sakura-chan mengadakan pestanya, Konoha's club. Yah, tidak salah lagi, di situlah tempatnya. Aku memacu mobilku menembus jalanan padat khas Konoha. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dan sesekali terlihat olehku seorang wanita dengan dandanan kelewat batas melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobilku sembari tersenyum centil. Aku hanya diam saja, tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka dan tetap dengan aktifitas menyetirku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura-chan dengan datang terlambat di pestanya hari ini.

Sesampainya di Konoha's Club, aku dengan segera memarkir mobilku di sebelah Ferrari biru keluaran terbaru. 'sudah keluar model ini rupanya.' batinku.

Dengan segera aku memasuki Konoha's Club, dan sejurus kemudian dapat kurasakan hinggar-binggar khas sebuah club di sana. Mataku segera saja mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura-chan untuk segera menyerahkan bingkisan di tangan kananku yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku beli ini, padanya. Mataku terus dan terus mencari, hingga aku menemukan seorang wanita berambut pink digelung ke atas, dia memakai gaun berwarna merah tua yang terlihat agak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Dengan segera aku menyapanya, "Sakura-chan, kau menugguku, eh?" aku bertanya basa-basi padanya disertai senyuman termanis yang sengaja kusunggingkan untuknya.

"Hai Naruto-kun, akhirnya kau benar-benar datang." dia balas tersenyum padaku. Bagian pundak hingga punggung gaunnya terbuka, sehingga mengekspos dengan jelas tubuh putih mulus yang seharusnya tertutupi.

"Kau cantik hari ini Sakura-chan. Selamat ulang tahun yah." aku menyerahkan bingkisan yang kubawa kemudian mengulurkan tangan hendak menyalaminya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menyalamiku disertai dengan memelukku dan mencium lembut pipi kananku.

"Terimakasih mau datang Naruto-kun." senyumnya terlihat tulus.

"Yeah, tak apa aku senang, dan oh, sepertinya kau harus melayani beberapa tamumu, aku duduk di meja bar saja, okey?" aku meminta persetujuannya kemudian segera aku berjalan meninggalkannya untuk duduk di meja bar di sudut kiri club.

Aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sekeliling meja bar. Aku hanya duduk hingga seorang bartender datang menghampiriku. Bartender itu berambut merah dan sepertinya tingginya tidak jauh beda denganku.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" ucap bartender itu sopan.

"Um, wisky tolong." aku menyebutkan pesananku disertai senyuman ramah di bibirku.

'Sepertinya untuk hari -hari seperti ini minum sedikit tak apalah, lagipula aku bukan orang yang gampang mabuk kan?' batinku menyetujui tindakanku.

"Ini wisky pesanan anda, Tuan. Dan ini air putih kalau-kalau tuan mabuk." ucap bartender itu sekali lagi dan tetap dengan sopan.

"Yah, terimakasih." aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kemudian dia meninggalkanku dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Aku mulai menegak sedikit wisky yang tadi kuminta. Rasa hangat seketika mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Hah, sedikit lagi juga aku tidak akan mabuk kok. Aku kembali menegak wisky itu, seterusnya sampai saat aku sadar setengah botol wisky sudah pindah isinya ke dalam perutku. Pandangan mataku sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Oh, kurasa aku akan mabuk. Tapi, jika hanya segelas aku tidak akan mabuk kan? Pikiranku mulai merancau.

Perlahan kutuangkan lagi wisky dari dalam botolnya ke dalam gelasku. Aku bersiap hendak menegaknya sampai sebuah tangan berkulit putih pucat, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin karena hanya sekilas terlihat, mengambil paksa gelas wisky dari genggamanku. Dia kemudian menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Wajahnya tampan, dan bisa dikatakan sempurna dengan rambut yang mungkin berwarna raven dan dengan mata gelap yang menyorotku begitu tajam. Model rambutnya emo dengan pantat ayam di belakangnya.

"Minumlah, kau sudah mabuk. Atau kau pilih menginap di club ini jika kau memaksa minum lagi." dia berkata tajam dan pedas. Entah kenapa aku hanya menuruti perintahnya dan dengan segera menegak habis air putih yang dia sodorkan ke arahku.

"Bartender, orange jus satu, please." kudengar dia meminta jus jeruk kepada bartender. Dapat kulihat sang bartender hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum dan menghilang dari pandangan kami berdua.

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya terucap juga sebuah kata meskipun saat ini kesadaranku hanya separuh saja.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" dia berkata kemudian menatapku lakat-lekat. Aku hanya memalingkan wajah menyadari dia menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." kini giliran aku yang memperkenalkan diriku.

"Mengapa kau minum sendirian di sini?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Hanya ingin saja, tapi ternyata wisky membuatku ketagihan." aku tertawa hambar.

"Benar kalau kau tidak memiliki suatu masalah apapun?" dia berkata sambil terus menatapku.

"Kurasa tidak, kecuali karena aku masih saja single hingga saat ini. hahahaha..." aku mencoba melucu dan tertawa sendiri. Kini pengaruh alkohol benar-benar sudah menghilangkan kesadaranku.

"Orange jus pesanan anda, Tuan." bartender datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan kami berdua.

"Hn, terimakasih." ucap pria di depanku, Sasuke, singkat.

"Minumlah, kurasa kau akan lebih baik jika meminum orange jus. Kau datang sendiri kemari?" dia bertanya, memerintah sekaligus berkata secara bersamaan, membuatku bingung harus merespon yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, aku bingung. Yah terimakasih telah memesankanku orang jus ini. Kemudian, benar kurasa aku akan sedikit lebih baik jika meminum orange jus. Dan apa tadi? Oh, yah, aku datang kemari sendirian saja." aku mencoba merespon semuanya. Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya kemudian tertawa.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu bingung, minumlah dulu. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau merasa agak enakan, Naruto." dia berkata, entah mengapa pipiku memanas, tapi aku yakin ini bukan pengaruh alkohol.

"Hm, baiklah, terimakasih Sasuke." aku berusaha tersenyum padanya untuk menutupi degup jantungku yang semakin kencang,

**End Of Flash back**

Memang benar perkataan Sakura saat itu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu ajang untukku mencari pasangan hidup. Tapi, mana mungkin dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Hey, ingatlah dia lelaki normal, tidak sepertiku. Aku menghela nafas berat.

Tapi salahkah aku jika aku terus berharap? Karena sikapnya saat itu benar-benar sangat berbeda, dia tidak seperti lelaki normal lainnya. Hanya saja sikapnya terlalu dingin sehingga membuat orang sulit memahami perasaannya. Tuhan, pertemukan aku sekali lagi dengan dia. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Aku kembali mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami, yang sungguh benar-benar merubah hidupku. Bukan separuh lagi kurasa tapi seluruh hidupku berubah karna dia.

Aku ingin hanya ada aku dimatanya, apakah itu berlebihan? Atau alay seperti bahasa orang kebanyakan? Kurasa tidak, aku pantas merasa seperti ini. tidak menjadi kekasihnya tak apalah, toh aku juga sudah yakin kalau dia benar-benar lelaki nornmal yang hanya sedang tidak sengaja bertemu dan menolongku yang mungkin saat itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan di club.

Aku tersentak kaget, seketika aku terbangun dari lamunan indahku tentang dirinya saat kurasakan sentuhan hangat di bahuku. Seketika kutolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa gerangan yang merusak acara nostalgiaku ini? Terlihat olehku seorang wanita tersenyum ke arahku, namun tetap tidak dapat menutupi raut khawatir pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau melamun, Naruto?" suara lembutnya menghampiri gendang telingaku.

"Kaasan, jangan mengagetkanku. Aku hampir mati jantungan ini." aku menggembungkan pipiku. Kaasan hanya tertawa renyah melihat kelakuanku.

"Ada apa kaasan mencariku?" aku kini mulai bertanya padanya.

"Naruto, Sakura mencarimu di depan. Sepertinya ada hal yang penting ya? Dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali ingin menemuimu. Cepat temui dia.." Kaasan menyuruhku dengan lembut. Mendengar nama Sakura aku langsung saja berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Kaasan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak melihatnya.

"Sakura, ketemu? Dimana?" aku langsung menyemprotkan pertanyaan setibanya aku di ruang tamu.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Aku sampai saat ini masih belum bisa mengatakan padamu dimana, hanya saja satu hal yang aku tahu dengan pasti, karena dia juga menanyakan ini padaku beberapa waktu lalu, bahwa dia.."

**Fin **

**Author's note:**

Saia nda pandai bikin bromance atau fluff.. #guling-guling di kasur X3

Gaje mode on dah pokoknya, saia akhirnya kembali dengan fic-fic gaje super, pendek dan abal bener milik saia.. =,=a

Saia juga sebenernya sekalipun belum pernah masuk bar atau club dan sejenisnya, jadi gomen minnasan kalu saia nda mudeng soal pesan memesan minuman macam itu.. =,=a

Fic ini sebenarnya permintaan #jyah dari ceghe45 (bener nda cem?) =,=a

Sumpah, beneran saia buat nih fic ngebut semaleman, dan dalam kondisi nda punya ide.. huwaaah..!

Tapi saia lega akhirnya nih fic kelar juga.. wkwkwkwkw... XP

Okey, akhir kata, mind to review minna? ^^

Flame di terima kok. Hehehe X)

Arigatou buat yang udah nyempetin mampir.. ^_^


End file.
